


The Eyes of Wolves

by isquinnabel



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isquinnabel/pseuds/isquinnabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Their eyes are the least of my worries. What about their brains? Have they been given any of the real tributes' memories? Have they been trained to hate our faces particularly because we have survived and they were so callously murdered?"</i> -- The Hunger Games, chapter 25.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eyes of Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Three-piece drabble set and my first Hunger Games fic, woop woop! Written for drabblefix prompt #15, with the prompt _hunger_. Spoilers for book #1.

1\. Girl Tribute, District 5 (name unknown)

You pick up her scent as the frenzy begins, howling and running, getting closer and closer. Your body still groans with insatiable hunger, and your angry snarl urges the pack forward. _(I'm so hungry.)_ You're nearly there. You've nearly got her. _(Starving.)_ The girl is meat, raw and succulent. _(I'm dying.)_ She could have helped you. She could have saved your life, helped you hunt for food. She didn't. _(Must hunt...)_ She's nothing but meat and bones, and she's yours. All yours. _(Mine.)_ Yours. _(MINE.)_ You leap, snapping, powerful jaws tantalizingly close. You leap again, hungry for her. So hungry.

 

2\. Girl Tribute, District 8 (name unknown)

_(Cold.)_ Your claws scrape angrily against the ground, so surefooted and strong compared to his clumsy limp. _(They found me.)_ You have fine-tuned, impeccable senses. You're a monster. You're ruthless. _(So much blood...)_ He killed you, and you'll soon get your revenge. You're made to devour, you'll kill him, and you'll do it slowly. You'll rip him apart. _(Rip.)_ Limb from limb. _(Limb from limb!)_ He's inches away, and all he's got is a knife. It's nothing compared to your claws and your teeth. He's all you can smell when the arrow hits you, and this time, you die fighting.

 

3\. Boy Tribute, District 10 (name unknown)

When he falls, it's victory. Your first victory. _(Two minutes.)_ Your teeth crunch against his armour, desperate to tear into him. _(I lasted two minutes.)_ He thought he beat you. He thought he stole your chance. Not anymore, not now. This time, the odds are in _your_ favour. _(I want to go home.)_ Soon. But first, you have to win. He's still fighting, still killing, but he won't ever get you. You're too strong. You bite and you rip and you don't stop. _(I hate him.)_ Don't stop. _(Hate him.)_ Go. Rip. Slaughter. Kill. _(I don't get a choice.)_ Kill.


End file.
